1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. An electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
Such an organic light emitting diode display device includes a plurality of pixels with organic light emitting diodes, which are self-emission devices. In each pixel, a plurality of transistors for driving the organic light emitting diode and at least one storage capacitor are formed. The plurality of thin film transistors may include a switching thin film transistor and a driving thin film transistor. The capacitor is formed of two electrodes and an insulating layer disposed therebetween, and areas of the two electrodes may be increased by a thickness of the insulating layer.